Half a man
by Smalllady08
Summary: AE spoiler. Clint and Natasha in Tokyo.


**Author: **MoiraShipper

**Summary: **AE spoiler. Clint and Natasha in Tokyo.

**Hope you enjoy, reviews please.**

**Half a man**

_But how am I supposed to love you_

_When I don't love who I am?_

_And how can I give you all of me_

_When I m only half a man?_

**Half a man-Dean Lewis**

Clint couldn't help himself, seeing his best friend after so long and for whom he had been in love in the past and, with the pain of losing his family still lingering, he ignored the heavy rain falling and wetting them and hugged her tight, feeling his tears mixing with the teardrops and he buried his face in her red hair, smelling her sweet scent, bringing back so many memories.

"Clint..." Natasha murmured, feeling his strong arms circling her and her heart started beating faster, realizing how much she had missed him, that she was still attracted to him, since Budapest and that she didn't want to lose him again.

Her wet hands raised toward his face, caressing his hair, now shorter, observing every detail of his face, which looked tired and bitter, but she still could see the same Clint she'd known from behind and she held him tighter, approaching their faces, leaving only inches between their lips, when then he put his hands over her shoulders, pushing her back gently, but firm and he said bitterly:

"No Natasha... I can't."

That felt like a punch in her face and the woman, as much as she tried to hid her face behind a calmer expression, she knew that he could read her better than anyone and decided to turn her back to him, not wanting to look vulnerable.

But when she released his face, turning her back and covering her mouth with her fist, Clint pulled her by the arm and pinned her against his chest, holding her tight, feeling that she was starting to fight back so he whispered against her ear:

"I can't kiss you, be by your side..."

"I know, you love Laura and I should never have crossed that line..."

"It's not because of her..." He admitted sadly, shaking his head, the rain soaked them and he held her tighter now and although she wasn't hugging him back, she wasn't trying to escape too and it relieved him, feeling his body get warmer for having the woman in his arms.

When he'd though the universe had taken everything he loved from him, Natasha appeared and showed him otherwise, the woman for who he's been in love before meting Laura, but with them working together, they never got involved, knowing it'd be wrong, but now, he realized he'd been wrong and it was too late, he'd turned into a bitter man, a killer.

"But it's for me being in love with you that we can't, because I'm only half a man and you deserve better, I've been living only for the killing these past years." Clint told her with a bitter smile, raising his hand and caressing her hair and Natasha turned to stare at him, shocked.

"Clint, what are you talking about?" She whispered hoarsely, frowning, while her heart started to beat faster again with his words. "You're not half a man..."

"I am, I abandoned you guys and I've bee living like a ronin, killing..."

"You're a good man, always been, you stayed by my side in Budapest back when I was dangerous, ignoring the orders you had, remember?" She asked, opening a small smile and caressing his face gently, what made him smile too, while she told him, sincere: "You made me want to change, and doesn't matter what you did, we're together in this and I want to be with you at each step, I want you."

That surprised Clint, who started to feel part of that pain and hopelessness from the last five years decrease, while staring at the woman in front of him make his heart melt with her words. He lowered his hand from her hair toward her chin and the woman closed her eyes, keeping her hand on his face and she smiled, feeling his thumb caress her lips.

"Nat..."

Clint tilted down, running his lips over he cheek, chin and then slowly his lips met hers in a kiss that made her feel safe and loved and she started to kiss him back, putting her arms around his neck.

The kiss was getting urgent while the rain kept falling harder and Clint then broke the kiss smiling, his eyes as darker as hers and he grabbed her hand, signaling a door in the small building in front of them where was his bedroom. She smiled, tightening his hand back, while he led her the way.

Minutes later Clint was holding Natasha by the hip, feeling her legs close around his waist while the kiss became more intense inside the small bedroom. One of his hands started massaging her back over her shirt and the other was holding her tight to not drop her, but it was difficult with her hands caressing him and opening his shirt, showing his chest and she moaned between the kisses:

"Clint..."

He started walking back toward the bed where they fell and Natasha stayed on top, opening a beautiful smile at that moment, seeing him more relaxed and she bend down, kissing his ear, neck, making the man tremble, running a hand over her waist and climbing toward her shirt and he started at her for a moment, confirming if that was what she really wanted.

"I want you Clint."

"And I want you too."

And his hands started to raise her shirt, revealing her soft skin, who raised her arms to help him get ride of her clothes and Clint threw it on the floor, admiring the woman while his hands went to her breasts to caress them.

Natasha smirked and propped her hands over his shoulders, bending and they kissed with passion while their hands started to explore that feeling that existed between them and was exploding.

Hours later,Clint was laying on his bed, staring at the woman who slept against his chest, her face softer without all the tension from earlier or the last years and he opened a small smile, running his hand through her red hair, still damp.

He though she was beautiful with the blonde hair, but was happy to see it with the original color, like from when they had first met. He sighed, feeling whole for the first time since Thanos had snapped his fingers and made his family disappear, but thanks to Natasha, who had never given up on him even when it appeared he was beyond salvation and that made him love her even more.

Clint knew that even if he was going to fight to bring his family back, his kids he loved so much and Laura, he wasn't going to let Natasha go, he loved her and then, the man kissed her forehead.

Natasha started to wake up, stretching her body under the cover and then she looked up, finding Clint with a soft expression and she smiled, seeing them together and knew that she was ready to face Thanos or whatever came, if they stayed together.

"You are beautiful..." He whispered, making her blush and roll her eyes, bat she laughed softly, while he bend down, kissing her lips, his hand from her hair do her naked back, keeping her over his chest and caressing her soft skin slowly.

"And you're an incredible man." Natasha told him softly, breaking the kiss and she caressed his chest, lowering toward his arm, running her fingers over his tattoos on his muscles amazed while he stared at her.

"Thanks, Nat..."

"Hm?" She asked, distracted, raising her face to look at him, surprised while her hands kept caressing his arm and he smiled, interlacing their fingers and kissing and kissing them.

"For not giving up on me."

And she smiled, raising her face and kissing his lips while Clint brought her on top of him and she told him with passion:

"I'd never give up on you, Barton."

**Did you like?**


End file.
